


problematic mcyt smutshot requests yeahhh

by cdxx



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dacryphilia, I need to write something, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con, WILBY WINGS!, but i feel like all, degrading, funny monke sussy amogus, i wonder what he was reading, intentional lowercase, my ideas are shit, no beta we die like the pogchamp emote o7, pilza but wing, pls, stomach bulge ig, those tags ar e so funny, tommy gets fucked stupid (again), wilbur’s kinda freaky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28649820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdxx/pseuds/cdxx
Summary: hiread first chap for info?ig
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/Phil Watson, Ranboo/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 55
Kudos: 322





	1. request here :}

**Author's Note:**

> requests are open foreverrr i just  
> i just take uhmmmmm err a long time to write (depending on what it is) though so please be patient with me jkdshjkx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dhsafjk requestesvest

hi hello yes i am cd/vix

antis dni! or do its funny  
i am self aware, i know this is terrible but hey hyperfixations and trauma amiright guys

i will write mostly anything except vomit/scat/feet etc etc

anyway yeah, when u request please be as specific as you can  
the more you specify, the more likely i am to write it!! so don't be afraid i dont bite  
you can be as detailed as you like n and i'll try my best to keep to what you say :]

uhh ill update tags as i add chapters  
i dont wanna start rambling so yeah request away i guess


	2. tomboo 1 (:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally rewritten hopefully its better LMAO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> errrrr tomboo shenanigans

another boring, lonely day for tommyinnit. the silence was deafening, as always, and the wind blew open the flaps of his tent, sending a cold chill down his neck despite the bandana over him. 

he missed his friends, if he could say he still had any. tubbo had betrayed him, right? he was just so touch starved. he could take a pity hug right about now.

‘pathetic,’ he thought to himself, ‘it’s not even been that long and you can’t even last on your own for a while without subsiding to pity. maybe you were the clingy one-‘ he was snapped out of his thoughts by footsteps echoing through the empty land. he expected it was dream, so he shouted,

“dream, is that you?” 

to his surprise, none other than _ranboo_ had walked in, ducking down to get into his tent and giving tommy a small wave. “not dream, but close enough, i guess,” he chuckled, smiling at him warmly. “thought you’d like some company, hopefully i was right?” he sat down on tommy’s bed, looking down at him. 

“thanks, ranboo.” he said, a genuine happiness evident in his voice. _‘maybe this’ll lighten me up a little.’_ he thought, before he felt the weight of ranboo’s arm around his shoulders. “of course, toms! that’s- that’s what friends are for, i think.” a nod.

“so, uhm,” the hybrid began, “how have you been?” he knew it was a stupid question, he was in exile, separated from everyone, for prime’s sake.

“well, lonely, pretty much.” tommy looked up at the other, almost entranced by his seemingly glowing eyes. “i don’t get visits very often.” he decided not to mention dream, he didn’t want the other to worry, or worse, give him _pity things._

“ah, i understand.. would you, uh, would you like to listen to something?” ranboo asked. it would be a good distraction from the awkwardness.

"alright," the younger nodded, "sure." he'd missed the sweet tune of blocks, and- ah. ranboo slotted the _mellohi_ disc into the jukebox, its smooth tune echoing through logstedshire. he shivered. the song always reminded him of what he'd lost.

"hey, hey, are you okay?" ranboo said, "i can turn it off if you want, you know."

tommy sighed. "no, ranboo, it- it's fine. it just.."

"reminds you of, er, your discs? dream, and stuff?"

"yeah, i guess so,"

a growl, a loud one, a lust-ridden one, escaped ranboo's throat after he'd said that, startling them both. ranboo's hand flew to his mouth.

"what the actual fuck was that?!" tommy shrieked, backing away from the tall hybrid.

"g-gee tommy, i'm sorry, i don't know where that came from.." ranboo groaned, running a hand through his hair.

tommy scooted away to press against his headrest cautiously, looking confused and concerned. "ranboo, are you- are you alright there, bud?" he asked quietly, carefully.

ranboo turned to look at him, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, which were oh so glazed over with lust and seemed to shine brighter than before. his horns looked..longer, more intimidating, his ears less fluffy, his tail pointed like a spike and his claws like talons. his ear twitched before he eyed tommy up and down, grinning.

the dreamon in him began to surface more. swiftly, he'd pinned tommy's wrists to the bed with a powerful grip, watching him struggle.

"awh, tommy.." he purred, "has no one ever told you how _pretty_ you are?"

he didn't reply to that. he genuinely had no answer.

 _'i bet he'd look better with tears streaming down his face,'_ his subconcious thought before saying, "you said this song reminds you of dream, hm?"

"uhm..yeah..?" his voice was a little shaky, but tommy was completely oblivious.

ranboo leaned down to lightly nip at tommy's earlobe before half-whispering, "i'm gonna make it so you only think of me when you hear mellohi. for a _long, long time_."

it took him a minute to process, but the blond soon realised what he must've meant. _'he couldn't, surely..'_

he blinked up at the hybrid, a strong blush spreading across his cheeks.

_'right?'_

tommy was suddenly dragged out of his thoughts when he felt something grind against his crotch, ranboo's knee, to be precise. to his despair, he found himself actually enjoying it somewhat, despite not wanting to. soon enough, he was rock hard, and panting like a dog.

ranboo relished in the way tommy wriggled around, whining and moaning as he kept up his agonizingly slow pace. he grabbed tommy's wrists in one hand, holding them above his head. his other hand made its way up his shirt, squeezing and nipping at his skin here and there, searching for his most sensitive spots.

"fuck- ranboo, g-get off of me!" he whined.

"you know, tommy," ranboo stared into his dull eyes, half lidded, "i don't think i will." he dragged his claws lightly down his abdomen before tugging his pants down just enough to wrap his hand against his cock and jerk him off at an overwhelmingly fast pace. tommy gasped at the sudden change of sensations, the knot in his gut about to snap at any moment.

"ran- ranboo, wait! i'm-" tommy yelled, kicking his legs about rather adorably.

"already? cum for me, then." 

though when tommy had let out a shaky moan and had his first orgasm that night, ranboo didn't stop. he didn't give him time to get his breath back, he wanted to see him cry.

"ranboo!" tears started to prick at his eyes, "too much, please!" his legs were shaking and the overstim was way too much for him since he'd never been touched like this by another person before, at least not in a very long time.

"please what?" ranboo breathed, stopping his hand.

"please..just- just fuck me or whatever, don't go, please ranboo, i.." 

he looked so pretty right now. so ruined and he wasn't even halfway done with him. his hair was all scruffy, his face was red, tears painted his cheeks and drool slipped slowly from his lips to his chin. he was so perfect.

"you know, toms, i really thought i was gonna have to force you to beg, but i guess the big man isn't so big anymore, is he?" he laughed quietly, "i guess i'll have to be nice and give you what you want."

ranboo grinned as he finally released his grip on tommy's arms, letting them fall wherever. he flicked open the ender chest with his tail and found the half-used bottle of lube ((when the ranboo is sus?!)), tossing it into his hand with inhumanely good precision, which made sense, because he wasn't one. first he freed his dick from his ever-tightening trousers and boxers, _holy shit he looked around 9 inches_ , then slipping tommy's weathered cargos off of him, threw his legs over his shoulders, slathered his fingers in lube and teased his hole for a while before pushing a finger in, pistoning it in and out.

"relax yourself, it'll be better for both of us." ranboo cooed, and tommy listened, forcing himself to relax his muscles.

after a few minutes, ranboo was 4 fingers deep in the boy, making him sob and drool as he hit his prostate enough to make him feel good but not enough to make him cum. he then pulled his fingers out, put the last bit of lube he had left ((F)) on his cock and pushed in swiftly, gave him a minute to adjust, then went absolutely bat-shit crazy.

his thrusts were erratic, desperate almost, like this was something he'd been waiting for for ages. maybe it had been, tommy wouldn't find out, because right now his very soul was being pounded out of his body, almost every thrust hitting his prostate and making him scream silently.

his arms and legs hooked around ranboo's shoulders and waist, bringing him closer in and allowing ranboo to go even deeper, one specifically hard thrust giving tommy all he needed to spill all over himself for the second time. his insides ached, but the aches were a light hum compared to the electrifying buzz of the pleasure shooting through his body, which made him hard for the third time that night.

tommy's head was fuzzy, each of his thoughts being fucked away by another thrust. all he could think was _'full, full, full-' 'hard, hard, hard,'_ and _'ranboo, ranboo, ranboo, ranboo, ranboo,'_

"you're _mine. my_ precious." the hybrid growled as he leaned down and bit and sucked at tommy's neck, marking him as his. "fuck, tommy, you- i'm gonna,"

so with one more harsh thrust and another bite into tommy's neck and another loud moan from the blond as he came a third time and another groan from ranboo, he dug deep inside tommy, spilling himself into him and painting his walls purple. his orgasms were inhumanely long, because, again, he wasn't one, so they stayed connected like that for about 20 minutes, tommy still whining as he was filled past the brim. 

when he felt he was done, ranboo pulled out and admired his work. tommy stuffed to the brim with his cum, some leaking out, his stomach still bulged, eyes rolled into the back of his head, limbs still twitching. he was pleased.

"well, that was, satisfactory, was it not?" ranboo wiped himself down, and made to leave. " _bye-bye_ ," he waved, leaving tnret and making his way to the portal, leaving his mellohi disc in.

tommy laid there for a while, taking in what just happened, before passing out. this would surely be something to deal with tomorrow.

ranboo, on the other hand, wouldn't remember a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> take care of cho self


	3. fundza? phildy? UNFINISHED!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so fundy was staying with phil and techno for a while. big deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> req:  
> okayy! (bottom fundy, top phil) so maybe phil has been a bitch to fundy since grandsons are weird wtf (and bc fundy is also a bitch bc phil literally killed his dad huh). phil wakes fundy up in the middle of the night and because he's been rude, he tries to make it up to him by -beginning to uh- yeah 😃 in the end maybe they get caught by someone (techno maybe?). completely consensual! dunno if you like writing kinks but if so, i wouldn't mind if you included the following 👉👈:
> 
> praising, tummy bulge, slight choking, and (dunno if this counts but) getting caught?
> 
> Feel free to deny this !❤️  
> @/bunnyfundip here you go  
> SO UHHHH YEAH THIS ISNT FINISHED WHOOPSEE
> 
> i just kinda lost motivation in the middle of writing i’m sorry- (also wrist pains but ehh)  
> i’m gonna try finish it at some point but i thought i should just post this ver. because i haven’t updated this in over 20 days and i hate the way i wrote the first chapter with a burning passion so that will be rewritten at some point 
> 
> that’s all  
> i’m a creeper, minecraft’s grim reaper, blowing up blocks like al-qaeda, i’m not a c

so fundy was staying with phil and techno for a while. big deal.

a few days had passed by already, fundy spending most of his time off doing stupid bro shit with ranboo. fundy never really spent time alone with his grandfather, and if ever they’d ever spend time as a group of three or four they would often throw bitchy remarks (and the odd snowball) at eachother, the younger usually being the one to start it.

—-actual plot ? don’t know her—-

“fundy. hey, wake up.”

the fox hybrid lazily opened his eyes to see none other than Philza Minecraft kneeled on his bed next to him, smiling warmly.

“wuh...what do you want, old man? it’s.. it’s like, 2am or something..” fundy slurred, half asleep.

phil sighed, approaching fundy slowly. “look, i know i’ve been a dick, and i get that you’re still mad at me, but i want to make it up to you.”

fundy sat up, rubbed his eyes and raised an eyebrow at the blond, “and how do you plan to do that..?”

his question was answered by phil edging up even closer to him, til their noses were almost touching. “well,” phil started, hand moving to fundy’s chest and pushing him back down gently, earning a small ‘oof-‘ from the fox, “i need to make sure you’re okay with it first, yeah?” 

fundy looked up at phil, his ear twitching, and mumbled out a small “yeah,” punctuated with a nod.

“good boy.”

the winged man instantly got to work, pulling down fundy’s bedsheets and setting them aside, beginning to palm at fundy’s clothed dick. he bucked up into his hand unconsciously, whining quietly.

phil then trailed his other hand down fundy’s chest down to his waistband, making him shudder. “phil, hurry up damnit-“ he breathed, putting his hands on phil’s. the older complied, yanking down both his pyjama bottoms and boxers, tossing them to the side. he leaned down lower, pressing small kisses and the occasional nibbles at the fox’s thighs. 

phil then straightened his back, looking down at fundy - eyes half-lidded, lips pressed together, a deep blush spread across his face - as he reached into his pocket and grabbed a half-used bottle of lube, coating his fingers in the liquid before lining up with fundy’s rim.

“you’re sure you’re alright with this?” phil didn’t want to make fundy feel like he was being forced, but a quick “yes- please, phil,” was all he needed. slowly but surely, he pushed one of his digits in. the fox raised a fist to his lips, biting down to not make as least noise as possible. phil waited a minute for fundy to adjust, then started thrusting it, after a while adding a second finger and scissoring them, working him open.

“fuck- phil-“ fundy groaned into his elbow, “please- want you inside-“ 

“just a little more, funds. you need to be stretched properly.”

after a few minutes more of scissoring and a third finger, phil pulled his fingers out, sliding out of his own tight pants and whipping out his Block Cock™︎- I mean his dick. he once again grasped his lube, slathering a generous amount over his cock and lining up with fundy, his legs over phil’s shoulders. slowly, he slid himself in, both groaning as he bottomed out. they stared deep into each other’s eyes, burning gold - tears pricking at the edges, threatening to fall - into a clear sky blue, both sharing the same lust.

the first thrust was a soft, slow movement, rocking the bed in the slightest. fundy wriggled off his top, scrunching it into a ball and replacing his fist with it. his arms rested by his sides, claws digging into the mattress beneath them. the second time phil moved, he noticed a small yet noticeable bump in the younger’s abdomen, placing his hand over it and pressing down hard enough to make the other gasp. “look, fundy,” he whispered, “who’s that there, huh?” 

the fox guided his eyes to his stomach, letting the ball of cloth hang loosely from his fangs, “y-you!” he hiccuped softly, returning his gaze to phil and nodding at him eagerly. the blond grinned softly before grasping fundy by the waist and starting a steady rhythm, his wings unfolding and protectively surrounding them by instinct. if it weren’t for the fact he was oh so full, fundy might’ve been fascinated by the sleek black feathers that shone in the pale light of the moon, a few burn marks here and there, and the sheer size of them, how they blocked him from seeing anything beyond phil. phil was the only thing on his mind, stuffed with phil, surrounded by phil, staring into phil’s eyes that entranced him and seemed to lock him in place. 

eventually, phil had started angling his thrusts, til fundy let out a particularly ecstatic gasp, informing him that he’d found his prostate. fundy’s ears and tail jerked and he moaned as quietly as he could into his crumpled shirt.

and..it ends there......for now i promise i’ll write the rest give me a m inute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i mention i’ve never written fundy or phil before lol
> 
> anyway i’m going to go play some pokemon and get writing again goodbye
> 
> despite not being able to follow my own advice, go drink some water! take care of yourself bub, go outside for a while, eat something, relax your muscles. you’re doing great and i’m proud of you! <3


	4. tombruh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tommy is so annoying!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil shorter than usual but it’s 4am i’m sorryy  
> this one goes out to u sponsoredbylays ik ur more of a rpf based kinda person but ⚰️  
> ANYWAY YEAH I’m really hyperfixating on tombur rn like jfc i finished this in like an hour and it’s not proof read so uhmmmm.uh
> 
> anyway yeah

it wasn’t often that wilbur would try to sit back and relax for a while. that was probably because every time he did he knew tommy would have something to say about it. 

despite this knowledge, there he was, sat in pogtopia reading. because, why not? he had been very tense since they’d been exiled, and reading was one thing he could enjoy in silence. or so he thought. 

when he was hardly past the third chapter, tommy had walked in, shouting, “hey wilbur!” wil glanced up at him before raising a finger against his lips as if to say _‘shush.’_ tommy rolled his eyes and got behind him, hands resting on his shoulders. 

“what’re ya reading?” he asked obnoxiously.

wilbur decided not to reply, instead turning the page. 

“oh come on, don’t ignore me wil!” the blond whined.

again, no reply from wilbur. if he kept this up, he might just snap.

_“wilbuuuuuur!”_

wil closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“tommy, i swear to fucking god, if you don’t shut up i’m-“ he was cut off by tommy saying,

“you’re gonna what, wil? whatever is big man wilbur going to do to me? make me shut up?”

he’d had enough. he shut the book he was reading with a loud smack, stood up and spun around to look down at the boy, his wings fluttering open to show dominance.

“you know what?” the older man whispered, leaning in closer to tommy’s face, “yeah. i _will_ make you shut up.” and that was when he slammed tommy into the nearest wall, pressing up against him. “wait, wait, hold on, wilbur, what are y-“ wilbur stopped him by wrapping a hand around his throat, squeezing tight, but not hard enough to make him faint. “shut up. i’m so tired of your constant fucking whining.” and holy shit, did that go straight to tommy’s dick. he couldn’t believe himself, he was about to be raped by his best friend, and him degrading and choking him was getting him hard. “disgusting whore, look at you. already hard, and i haven’t even touched you yet.” the winged man had taken the words right from tommy’s thoughts, loosening his grip on his neck and moving his other hand down to his crotch.

he unzipped tommy’s cargo pants and slipped them off of him, making him wince as the cold air hit his legs. he teased at the waistline of his boxers for a while before getting impatient and yanking those down too. “wow, toms, being called a whore really turns you on that much, huh?” wil said as he wrapped a hand around tommy’s dick — fully erect and already leaking — and started pumping him slowly.

“no, no, wilbur- please stop, i don’t wa-“ tommy started, once again cut off, this time by wilbur’s fingers.

“i don’t care. stop whining. suck.” 

honey coloured eyes glared coldly into baby blue ones, as innocent as the kid himself. oh how he was going to ruin him and those pretty little eyes.

tommy did as he was told and sucked on wilbur’s digits awkwardly, sometimes letting a moan slip out, trying to get as much of his saliva on them as he could. as much as he hated this, he knew he didn’t really have an option, and he didn’t want it to hurt. “good boy. that mouth of yours is good for something at least, eh?” the younger whined and his dick twitched at the praise as wil took his fingers out and prodded at his hole.

wilbur wasn’t stupid. he knew fully well that spit didn’t work as lube. but if it didn’t hurt a little, he’d never learn his lesson, would he?

the blond gasped as a single digit was thrusted into him, given no time to adjust before it started moving. he struggled and writhed, which he ended up regretting when wilbur tutted at him and said, “you know, i was going to take it a little slow with you for your first time..” he slid in a second finger, scissoring the boy and making him whimper, “but i guess that’s not what you want.”

it had been a good few minutes now, and wil was 3 fingers deep in tommy, still keeping the slow pace jerking him off, rubbing against anywhere but his prostate as he begged him to stop.it was adorable, really, how he thought his pleas would stop anything. really, they just turned the brunet on more. constant little _“wil, please”_ s and _“stop-“_ s and _“i cant-“_ s, sometimes accompanied by small gasps or moans which contradicted his words greatly.

finally, wilbur pulled out his digits, moved away from tommy’s cock and slid down his own pants. his cock was hard as steel at this point, and boy was he ready to fuck the kid’s brains out. the younger looked down at it, curious but also fucking terrified. he was big. 

“wilby- wilbur please, you don’t have to do this, it won’t fit- _please!_ ” he yelled, one last attempt at stopping him.

wilbur just stared deep into his soul and stated coldly, “it will.”

he held the kid up against the wall, pressing his dick against tommy’s entrance. 

“relax,” he said in a fake-warming tone, “it’ll hurt.”

and hurt it did. he pushed in swiftly, tommy screaming out in pain, but there was also pleasure mixed in there somewhere. they stayed like that for a while, tears pricking at the younger’s eyes, his dick twitching and breath heavy. god, he felt so fucking _full_. stuffed like a fucking turkey.

and then wilbur started moving. his pace was moderate at first, but soon turned into much quicker movements. tommy cried out, pleasure and pain swirling together into a terrible, terrible mixture and forming a knot in his gut. that tightened and tightened and tightened as time went on until it threatened to snap. _‘no way,’_ he thought to himself, mind fuzzy and with that, he did.

moaning out in purely pleasure as wil’s member hit his prostate dead on, cum spurted out of his dick and onto their chests. 

“imagine that, eh? cumming untouched on your first time, from being _raped by your best friend, brother, even_. you’re a real- mh, real odd one, toms.” wil huffed, pounding him through his orgasm.

“wilby- wilby! please, i can’t take it anymore it hurts it _hurts-_ ” almost a lie. the overstimulation did hurt, sure, but prime did it feel good. it was so morally wrong, they both knew, but it felt so right somehow. maybe he was a bit of a masochist. his cock stirred once more, and as soon as he knew it he was hard again, twice as sensitive as before.

“fuck tommy, you’re so tight. such a _bitch_.” the older groaned, punctuating his sentence with another hard slam to his prostate and earning another loud moan from tommy.

the blond tried to speak, but all that came out were slurred jumbles of fractions words of words, too fucked stupid to form sentences.

“a-awe, what a- what a _slut_.” wilbur huffed, grinning. he was getting close. “g’nna cum inside you, that’ll- that’ll show you what for.”

for the last few minutes, tommy was a moaning, babbling mess. you could only really make out a few _”wilby-“_ ” from what he was saying, and wil found it quite amusing. tommy writhed, legs locking around wilbur’s back, and shook violently as he came again, wilbur following not long after and painting his walls white.

tom looked down at himself and smiled dumbly, drool, snot and tears still running down his face. “you..in..f-fulll..” he giggled.

“you really are just a dumb child, aren’t you?” if tommy had any energy left, he would’ve bit back with a nasty response, but he was tired. wilbur slid out of him, watching his cum drip out of his ass, and set him down on the floor. his arms were too tired to carry him anywhere else, so he passed out on the floor. wil’s wings flapped around a little, happy with what he’d done.

 _‘that’ll teach him not to bother me again.’_ he smiled as he walked off, _’unless he **wants** to do that again, I suppose.’_

he figured he wouldn’t mind tommy bothering him much anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cool right tell me if it was trash!!plz..  
> DRINK SOME WATER! FIX UR POSTURE! ur crown is falling keep ur chin up bub


End file.
